Fotografía
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Yuuri es un fotográfo famoso. Yuri un modelo de éxito. Yuuri es obligado a fotografiar al ruso. Yuri le muestra su lado natural.


**ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, LA SUBO CON PERMISO DE SU AUTORA, KYUUBI-SAMA11.**

 **Advertencias:** Relación chicoxchico, Boys Love, como le llames.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Nada me pertenece.

* * *

Yuuri bajó su cámara fotográfica de último modelo, una sonrisa satisfecha extendiéndose por su rostro e iluminando sus ojos cafés ocultos por las gafas de pasta azul. Había tomado unas buenas fotografías en París, la ciudad del amor. Y justamente de ese tema tan bello, pero a la vez tan doloroso trataban sus capturas. Había recorrido la ciudad en su antigua pero confiable bicicleta, cámara en mano, solo para buscar las escenas perfectas de lo que él creía con firmeza era el amor. Eterno, apasionado, entregado, siempre un sentimiento bello.

Y las había conseguido. Un joven dándole un precioso ramillete de flores a su novia, una pareja de ancianitos sonriéndose cariñosamente tomados de las manos mientras contemplaban a los infantes jugar en los jardines verde vivo de París. Un matrimonio extranjero bailando alegremente en un espectáculo callejero, girando sobre sí mismos y terminando en un fuerte abrazo, como si ambos no quisieran soltarse jamás. Pero la foto más bella, la más hermosa a su opinión, era aquella donde una pareja contemplaba el horizonte en un abrazo fraternal, sus hijos sonriendo y jugando entre sus piernas.

Yuuri deseaba un futuro así. Él, su esposa o esposo, hijos y un cachorro. Toda familia debía tener un cachorro para estar completa.

Pero Yuuri quería a alguien que le completara.

Que ocupara ese vacío que amargaba su alma y corazón.

* * *

Yuuri era japonés. También era un fotógrafo profesional. Hacía fotografías y las vendía a revistas y periódicos, también a algunas galerías fotográficas. Sus imágenes tenían categorías de cada tema, simplemente porque le encantaba el sonido de su cámara al capturar una escena, un paisaje, una persona, etc. Para él era importante que la imagen tuviera el sentimiento que deseaba expresar, que no fuera una fotografía vacía, carente de emoción y significado alguno.

Por eso, se esforzaba al máximo para que sus capturas conservaran dentro de sí mismas un encanto propio, aquello que te obligaba a analizarlas por largo rato, contemplando su belleza y estilo. Por esa razón Yuuri era un solicitado fotógrafo de varios campos del espectáculo o medios sociales, porque sus imágenes tenían algo que las hacía maravillosas.

Y pensar que había empezado subiendo sus fotografías en su cuenta personal de Instagram.

Solo había ascendido su nombre a una posición importante por una foto que contenía la desesperanza, la tristeza y el dolor en su máxima expresión, desbordándose a caudales en los colores oscuros de la toma. Como si el simple papel o la imagen digitalizada no fuera capaz de retener los sentimientos y los había dejado fluir por su cuenta, como una corriente tempestuosa, cargada de dolor y sufrimiento.

La imagen de una pequeña niña de pie en lo que había sido su casa, ahora solo escombros y maderas quemadas, devastada por un voraz incendio que había consumido una villa entera sin piedad alguna. La niña se veía maltrecha, manchada de hollín y ceniza, con una expresión desolada y lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, dejando surcos en su rostro sucio. El fondo era el cielo gris, cubierto de humo negro. Casas destruidas al completo. Gente derrotada.

Por esa fotografía había subido a la posición que estaba ahora. Solo por esa imagen. Por capturar el sufrimiento de aquella pequeña, que luego supo había perdido a sus padres en el incendio, que ahora estaba sola, sin casa, sin nada.

Se sintió sucio.

Y seguía sintiéndose sucio por haberse aprovechado del dolor de ella inconscientemente, solo por el placer de tomar una fotografía.

\- ¡Yuuri! – le llamó Yuko. El fotógrafo parpadeó y miró con expresión distraída a su amiga, su apoyo en el mundo tembloroso que era la fotografía. - ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa suave curvando sus labios, sabedora de que su amigo no había oído nada de lo que le había contado.

\- Ehm… no… - hizo Yuuri una mueca de perdón. Últimamente estaba muy distraído y se perdía en las nubes constantemente, signo de su falta de inspiración. Yuko suspiró y posó una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Yuuri, te decía que llegó una carta de una compañía de modelaje, quieren que le hagas una sesión de fotos a uno de sus modelos. – repitió ella, prediciendo la reacción de Yuuri en su cabeza.

\- La negaste, por supuesto. – Yuko se mordió el labio con gesto culpable. El fotógrafo negó con la cabeza, irritado. – Yuko, sabes que odio hacer sesiones de fotos a modelos.

Si había algo que Yuuri odiase con toda su alma, era el campo del modelaje. Cosa mala, pues recibía numerosas propuestas de pasarelas, empresas de moda y espectáculos como alfombras rojas para fotografiar a modelos. Yuuri detestaba el vacío que tenían aquellos modelos, simples maniquíes sin rostro alguno con costosas ropas de marcas lujosas.

Él vivía para capturar esencias, sentimientos, emociones. No la carencia de estos. Los modelos le parecían insípidos, nauseabundos, detestables con su arrogancia y vanidad vacíos, creyéndose dioses entre los mortales solo por llevar puesto un trozo de tela bien cortada y ser atractivos físicamente.

\- Yuuri, tienes que comprender que, aunque no te guste, tienes que hacerlo. - rogó Yuko. Comprendía en cierta medida la opinión de Yuuri acerca del modelaje y todo lo que involucraba a esto, pero ya era hora de que hiciera a un lado ese desprecio y actuara con profesionalismo. – Tus fotografías actuales se pagan bien, pero últimamente no están fluyendo mucho, y por lo tanto estás teniendo una baja en el dinero. Si haces la sesión, te pagarán bien y podrás tener honorarios y recomendaciones. –explicó suplicante, intentando que su mejor amigo entrara en razón. El fotógrafo hizo una mueca.

\- ¿De cuánto estaríamos hablando? – se dejó vencer, pero rabiando por el hecho del dinero. A él no le importaba el dinero que obtuviera de sus fotografías, se conformaba con la sensación de satisfacción al capturar una escena digna de permanecer en la eternidad. Yuko sonrió tímidamente.

\- De varios miles de dólares. – murmuró, aun sin creer la cifra que había dado el segundo secretario enviado por el presidente de la empresa donde modelaba la persona que fotografiaría Yuuri.

\- Y solo por tomarle fotos a un arrogante modelo sin expresión. – masculló Yuuri. La manera en que derrochaban el dinero esas compañías de moda era ridícula. Yuko asintió. – Bien. Acepto. ¿Qué condiciones tienen y a quién debo fotografiar?

\- Pues, la sesión no es de solo un día. – comenzó la muchacha y Yuuri le miró con incomprensión. – De hecho, es un proyecto de un mes. – El fotógrafo se alteró, soltando un "¡¿Un mes?!". – Sí. Las condiciones es que los paisajes serán en una casa de verano en Santa Bárbara, California. Tienen una enorme casa ahí. – El fotógrafo soltó un suspiro de fastidio. – Y tu modelo será Yuri Plisetsky, el Hada Rusa.

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar si había escuchado ese nombre antes. Se le hacía familiar. De pronto recordó; Yuri Plisetsky era un joven ruso conocido por su rostro y figura andróginos, logrando pasar por una muchacha o un varón según se le pidiera. Era un modelo sumamente conocido por sus fantásticas presentaciones de moda, su elegancia y belleza ayudándole a labrar un propio puesto en el cambiante mundo que era el espectáculo. También ayudaba que trabajara en la misma compañía que el increíblemente famoso Viktor Nikiforov, haciendo que su nombre tuviera fama por sí solo.

\- Será un fastidio, pero está bien. Veremos qué tan perfecto puede ser el Hada Rusa. – ironizó con una mueca. Yuko sonrió emocionada. Todo saldría genial.

* * *

Yuuri miró el lugar que sería su hospedaje por el siguiente mes. Era una casa de veraneo bastante lujosa y bonita, madera blanca y ventanales grandes. Tenía el pase directo hacia la playa, lo cual supuso era para relajación, pues la playa era de agua calma y de arenas blancas.

Yuko sonrió cargando sus maletas. Ella iba con él por ser su socia en cierto modo, aunque su presencia era más bien por consejo, compañía y recomendaciones. Yuuri no quería viajar solo. Odiaba hacerlo. En sus viajes siempre tenía algún acompañante; Phichit Chulanont, el divertido fotógrafo de paisajes y monumentos, además de autorretratos, y que era su mejor amigo, su hermana Mari…

\- Buenos días. – una voz estricta, obviamente femenina le saludó y Yuuri le sonrió tomando su mano, besando su dorso caballerosamente. Su madre le había corregido mil veces ese gesto, recordó con ternura. – Mi nombre es Lilia Baranovskaya, soy la primera secretaria del señor Yakov Feltsman – Yuuri notó que ella había dicho el nombre como si se hubiera tragado un limón antes de decirlo. – y también la representante del joven Yuri Plisetsky. – finalizó ella, el "Yuri Plisetsky" dicho con algo de cariño impreso en su voz.

\- Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, el fotógrafo. Ella es Yuko Nishigori, mi acompañante. – se presentó. Lilia y Yuko se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, propio entre damas.

\- Lilia Baranovskaya era una mujer alta y delgada, de postura recta y orgullosa. Tenía unos ojos firmes y severos, su cabello recogido sin ningún pelo fuera de lugar. Poseía un caminar grácil y liviano, parecía flotar, se fijó Yuuri. Entraron a la casa, ella dirigiéndoles sin dirigirles la mirada, siempre erguida y con los hombros bien posicionados.

Pasaron por el vestíbulo hasta el salón principal, y Yuuri pudo ver al joven que fotografiaría. Ni parecía ser el modelo perfecto que reflejaba frente a las cámaras. Estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas arriba, sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mientras veía la televisión. Lilia chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¡Yuratchka! – dijo ella con rigidez y Plisetsky rápidamente se sentó correctamente en el sofá, las manos unidas en el regazo. Yuuri soltó una risita. Parecía una doncella de los antiguos cuentos. – Te presento al señor Yuuri Katsuki, tu fotógrafo, y la señorita Yuko Nishigori, su acompañante. – informó sin cambiar un ápice de su expresión. Yuri se levantó del sofá con gracia y le tendió una mano a Yuuri, cortés.

\- Espero que vuestra estancia aquí sea agradable y podamos hacer un buen trabajo. – dijo el modelo con amabilidad, agitando su mano. Yuuri se rió internamente, Plisetsky podía parecer amable a ojos de cualquiera, pero al mirarle a los ojos te dabas cuenta rápidamente de que le era una molestia su presencia.

\- Lo mismo digo. – respondió Yuuri, soltando la delgada y pequeña mano de Yuri y mirándole de arriba abajo. Parecía una muchacha por el vestido blanco con plateado simple que estaba usando, también por sus rasgos delicados y su cabello rubio hasta los hombros, cayendo por su ojo derecho según su punto de vista. – La sesión empezará mañana, me gustaría arreglar ciertas cosas antes de comenzar a fotografiarte. – Yuko le miró con curiosidad al igual que Lilia, más esta última era mucho más discreta.

\- ¿Cosas como qué? – preguntó Yuri bruscamente. Lilia le envió una mirada desaprobatoria y el muchacho bufó. – Si es de esos fotógrafos de cuarta que se la pasan criticando que me vista de mujer o algo así, puede irse por donde vino. – le informó con agresividad pasiva. Yuuri notó que el ruso trataba de no saltarle encima solo porque su representante estaba presente. Sonrió.

\- No, no es eso. Más bien es una pequeña condición la que voy a darte. – dijo el japonés amablemente. Yuri se cruzó de brazos, terco. Yuko escondió su pequeña sonrisa mirando hacia otro lado. – Lo que quiero decir es que, si voy a fotografiarte, lo voy a hacer contigo al natural, no maquillado como geisha.

\- ¿Al natural? – repitió boqueando sorprendido. – Nunca he hecho algo así. – admitió, con un imperceptible sonrojo en el rostro y Yuuri sonrió alzando su cámara. Se escuchó el sonido de la captura. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – escupió el ruso.

\- Porque a eso me refiero. Quiero verte al natural, tu esencia debajo de esas pesadas capas de maquillaje, de los vestidos brillantes y lujosos, de los zapatos finos. Muéstrame a Yuri, no a Yuri Plisetsky el modelo ruso. – dijo inspirado acercándose a él. Yuko sintió como la emoción la embriagaba. ¡Yuuri había recuperado su inspiración!

\- P-pero…- balbuceó, pero sus ojos verdes tomaron un brillo desafiante y alzó la barbilla frunciendo el ceño. – Bien. Tendrás tus fotografías de Yuri. No Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri. – retó con una sonrisa orgullosa. La ansiedad recorrió el cuerpo del japonés, expectante para ver qué sucedería mañana.

Por la noche tuvo insomnio. Se revolvía en su cama desesperado por una posición que le permitiera conciliar el sueño, más nada parecía funcionar. Suspirando, Yuuri se levantó de la cama. Cogió su cámara y salió sigilosamente, intentando no hacer ruido, pero los tablones de madera que componían el piso se lo hacían difícil pues crujían a cada paso. Resignado a hacer un poco de ruido caminó lentamente intentando que la madera no crujiera por su peso. Llegó hasta la puerta principal y salió.

Respiró el aire nocturno, fresco como él solo. Las noches siempre le habían parecido bellas, y esta noche parecía ser la más perfecta desde su posición. La luna llena se reflejaba hermosa y altiva en la superficie quieta del agua, brillando sobrenaturalmente en medio de la oscuridad. Las estrellas parecían acompañarle en su fulgor.

Se distrajo al ver una sombra en medio de su paisaje perfecto. Agudizando la vista al no llevar sus anteojos notó el rubio cabello de Yuri, su modelo. Ladeó la cabeza confundido, y se acercó lentamente, expectante, temeroso.

\- Hola. – susurró sin querer romper el cómodo silencio que la noche les ofrecía. Yuri estaba en pijama, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto gris de franela.

\- Hola. – le respondió el otro, mirando fijamente el agua calma y el brillo que producían las estrellas y la luna en ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó lentamente, imitando la posición del otro, sus manos abrazando sus rodillas sin dejar de sostener su cámara. Yuri le miró de reojo, precavido.

\- Pienso. – respondió cortante. Yuuri suspiró y observó la luna. Desde que tuvo pensamiento propio opinó que la luna era un ser lleno de luz y hermosura, más era tan misteriosa que su fulgor era como un regalo hacia los mortales pues rara vez se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor. Al ver a Yuri, el japonés pensó que era como la luna. - ¿Siempre llevas eso contigo? – habló tan de repente, que Yuuri se sobresaltó.

\- Sí. Nunca se sabe cuándo un buen momento pasará por delante de tus ojos y no podrás captarlo. – dijo él, acariciando su cámara. Regalo de sus padres para su cumpleaños número 23.

\- Creo…- susurró Yuri. – Creo que este sería un buen momento para captar. La luna, digo. – murmuró. El sonido de la cámara con el leve flash se dejó escuchar. - ¿Tomaste foto de la luna?

\- No.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De ti. – respondió Yuuri y el muchacho se ruborizó.

\- Déjame ver. – exigió y el japonés soltó una risita pasándole su cámara. Yuri admiró su propia fotografía de costado, mirando hacia el mar con las rodillas contra su pecho. Sintió algo en su estómago. Se veía diferente a todas las fotografías que se había tomado en su vida.

\- Natural. – expresó Yuuri y el ruso le miró fijo. – Natural es ser tú mismo, sin ataduras, sin riesgos, sin mentiras. Natural es el verdadero yo, sin máscaras de por medio. Quiero captarte natural. No artificial. Deseo fotografiarte como ahora, tan sincero, emotivo, expresivo. Para mí eso es natural.

Y se levantó, extendiendo su mano hacia Yuri. El ruso vaciló un momento, pero aceptó la mano. Caminaron dejando las huellas de sus pies en la arena, ocultos por la noche quién parecía observarles. Abrieron la puerta. Yuri entró primero, rumbo a su habitación. El japonés parpadeó una, dos veces. Sonrió caminando hacia su cuarto.

Sacó su computadora portátil de un bolso, tomando también el cable USB para conectarlo a su cámara y poder exportar las fotografías. Abrió las únicas dos imágenes de Yuri. En la primera, sonrojado suavemente. En la segunda… parecía nostálgico. Pensativo.

Se mordió las uñas. No quería retocar nada. A su parecer era perfecto todo. La iluminación, el color, el marco, la expresión y la emoción. Todo. Lo que hizo fue cerrar las imágenes y apagar la computadora. Tomó su teléfono celular y abrió la cuenta de Instagram. ¿Cómo tendría Yuri su nombre de usuario en aquella red social? Probó con su nombre así tal cual.

En el primer resultado apareció su cuenta oficial. Al entrar vio que tenía miles de seguidores, lo cual no le pareció extraño ya que su nombre era furor en el modelaje y por lo tanto solía aparecer en noticias del espectáculo. Artistas famosos le seguían. Hasta las Kardashian, comprobó con risa.

Sus fotos eran personales y variadas. Salía con amigos, un gato, con un ancianito que parecía ser su familiar, con Lilia, con monumentos. En cada imagen tenía algo de animal print; la chaqueta, los zapatos, un collar, el bolso. Pero nada de mal gusto. Cerró la aplicación y apagó el teléfono. Se sentía acosador. Pronto se durmió.

* * *

Yuuri esperó al modelo en la sala de estar. Se había perdido el desayuno y parecía que habían llegado más personas a la casa. Pudo reconocer a Christophe Giacometti, el modelo de ropa interior suizo que siempre estaba en medio de la farándula y al mismo Viktor Nikiforov, quien le había sonreído amablemente y charlado un poco acerca de la bonita casa y, sorpresivamente, de los caniches.

\- Ya estoy listo. – oyó la voz suave pero gruñona de Yuri y giró la cabeza para verle. Llevaba puesto un suéter, pero sin mangas ni espalda, solo rodeado al cuello y de color gris, con unas leggins negras y unas Vans del color del suéter. - ¿Natural? – preguntó y Yuuri sonrió.

\- Natural. – confirmó el japonés y Yuri pareció sonreír un poquito.

Salieron a un jardín con unos extensos y bonitos arbustos cubiertos de flores acompañados por Lilia, Yuko y los recién llegados Chris y Viktor. Al parecer Yuri se había tomado en serio el reto de ser natural pues había escogido él el ambiente y su vestuario. Al llegar se posicionó sentado encima de un arbusto y sonrió. Yuuri negó. El ruso bufó y cambió de posición. El fotógrafo volvió a negar.

Luego de unos quince o veinte cambios de posiciones el ruso se enfadó y pareció ponerse en defensa pues le gruñó.

\- ¡¿Qué mierdas quieres?! – le gritó en la cara irritado por haber cambiado tanto de posición sin que al fotógrafo le gustara. - ¡No entiendo!

\- Lo que pasa es que en todas las tomas te veías bien, pero no me emocionas como anoche. – explicó Yuuri ignorando la mirada interrogante de Lilia o curiosa de Yuko. – Quiero que te sientas en tu entorno, libre.

Yuri lo intentó otra vez. Otra, otra, y otra. Nada. Nada pareció convencer al japonés lo suficiente como para dignarse a sacar una fotografía. Yuuri veía a Yuri, pero no al de anoche, sino que a Yuri Plisetsky el Hada Rusa, modelo inalcanzable. Así no quería. Ignoró los llamados preocupados de Yuko y las preguntas insistentes de Lilia, él no pararía hasta conseguir la imagen perfecta.

Y la consiguió.

Yuri se la otorgó.

Gritando con ojos impotentes y rabiosos, su cuerpo en posición defensiva y su rostro mostrando furia e irritación.

Yuuri sintió las emociones del ruso en la fotografía. Lilia pareció comprender, pues su mirada se resolvió y una suave sonrisa curvó sus delgados labios.

\- ¿Qué…? – murmuró Yuri sin comprender.

\- Quería verte enfadado. Sientes la emoción. No me estás mostrando ropa, ni el paisaje, ni tu rostro perfecto con tu personalidad vanidosa. Me estás mostrando a Yuri, el chico que se irrita fácilmente, el que grita, el que gruñe, el que ataca.

\- No entiendo. – murmuró.

\- Yo tampoco. Pero lo siento, y quiero que lo sientas también.

Yuri pareció conformarse. Sus delgados y pequeños hombros se relajaron, dejándose caer, un rostro sorprendido. Yuuri tomó otra fotografía. El ruso rió suavemente al entender que era lo que quería su fotógrafo exactamente. Otra fotografía.

Yuri avanzó y tomó por los codos al japonés, de frente, riendo suavemente con el rostro ruborizado. Otra foto. Lo llevó al agua y Yuuri se quedó en la orilla. El ruso se sacó las zapatillas y quedó de espaldas antes de girar su rostro y mirar a Yuuri, su cabello rubio inclinado suavemente. Otra foto.

El chico sonrió y se sacó el suéter lanzándolo por los aires, justo cuando Yuuri tomaba otra captura. Se metió al agua invitando al japonés a entrar. Pateó el agua salpicando, dándole la toma perfecta al fotógrafo.

Corretearon por todo el lugar. Yuri tomó unas hojas y las lanzó al aire antes de sonreír arrogante hacia la cámara, otra vez vestido. Yuri subió a un árbol y se colgó de cabeza a una rama, travieso, mientras el japonés le fotografiaba desde abajo.

Yuri molestó a Viktor. También a Chris. Corrió por la arena y se cayó. Se molestó cuando unos insectos empezaron a rondarle. Alrededor de las seis de la tarde se detuvieron para ir a comer algo mientras Yuuri revisaba las imágenes, pero no pudo evitar tomar otra fotografía cuando el pequeño ruso alzaba los brazos emocionado ante el pirozhki de postre, hecho por Lilia, quien parecía ser como la segunda madre del modelo además de su representante.

Al atardecer Yuuri salió, contemplando el horizonte manchado con tonos rojizos y anaranjados, el sol brillante justo en la superficie del mar. Miró a su alrededor. Todo se veía precioso. Parpadeó cuando Yuri se posó en frente, la luz solar medio oculta detrás de su pequeño pero espigado cuerpo. El ruso extendió una mano, en silencio, solemne. Yuuri le tomó una fotografía con el atardecer de fondo, otorgándole al cabello rubio del modelo un color rojizo.

\- Nunca había conocido a un fotógrafo como tú. – susurró.

\- Y yo nunca había conocido a un modelo como tú. – correspondió él.

* * *

Los días pasaron como si fueran hojas arrancadas de un calendario. Una semana que había dado a Yuuri las mejores fotografías de su vida, el muchacho ruso conociendo su lado natural, olvidando en cierta forma aquella faceta que deslumbraba a los críticos, al espectáculo, a los diseñadores.

Yuri no había usado un vestido lujoso, zapatos de tacón fino, ni trajes relucientes y confeccionado a la medida. Tampoco había permitido que lo maquillaran. Su cabello siempre suelto, a veces con una media trenza por sobre su oreja. No usó diademas de plata, las reemplazó con coronas de flores o hojas repartidas sin orden ni concierto en su cabeza.

A Yuri le parecía fascinante verse a sí mismo tan normal, tan simple, pero a la vez tan perfecto, tan atrayente, solo usando su encanto propio.

A Yuuri le parecía fascinante como el ruso podía deslumbrarle con tan solo una sonrisa, un meneo de cabeza o unas mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba hipnotizado por su modelo, aquel que reconocía como su modelo más expresivo.

Porque le asombraba como Yuri podía darle mil emociones con tal solo su expresión, como podía hacer que su interior se volviera una tormenta y que el único pensamiento en su cabeza fuera fotografiar cada rostro de Yuri. Como una obsesión. Una meta que está tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, algo que podía rozar con sus dedos pero que nunca estaba a su alcance.

Porque Yuuri sabía que su cámara nunca podría capturar la esencia abrumadora de Yuri, simplemente porque no podía y tampoco quería.

Quería que sus emociones solo pudieran ser vistas por él.

Que posesivo me he vuelto, pensó con risa.

* * *

Fue el día 17 del mes. Viktor y Christophe se habían marchado ya. No le importó mucho. Se había levantado tranquilamente, recogiendo su cámara que había estado cargándose toda la noche. Al salir al pasillo otra puerta se abrió y su modelo salió. Yuuri quedó boquiabierto. El rubio llevaba por pijama una simple camiseta que le llegaba a las rodillas y sus mangas le tapaban las manos. El chico bostezó, tapando su boca con su mano derecha. Su pelo estaba desordenado, signo obvio de que recién se había levantado. Yuuri le sacó una foto.

\- ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? – preguntó con la voz medio pastosa por el sueño. Yuuri ni se lo pensó para responder.

\- Porque estoy enamorado. – soltó y Yuri descolgó su mandíbula, impactado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De mí? – interrogó. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y el japonés pudo identificar a mejor vista el color de sus ojos. Un verde esmeralda, brillante, vivo.

\- No lo sé. Tal vez. – murmuró un tanto avergonzado. Su pasión por fotografiar a Yuri le estaba pasando cuenta. El rubio bajó los hombros. – Déjame comprobar.

Y con timidez, le besó. No fue un beso apasionado, de esos de las películas. Fue un beso inseguro, confuso. Pero le gustó. Le gustó tanto que tomó las caderas de Yuri con sus manos, saboreando el gustito amargo de la boca del rubio por no haberse cepillado los dientes aún.

Yuri colocó sus manos en su nuca. Parecía que también le estaba gustando. Yuuri sonrió dentro del beso, y le imprimió más seguridad. Su corazón estaba acelerado, retumbando contra su pecho.

Nunca había sentido algo así.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Yuri sin aliento, su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos brillantes. Tenía los labios algo hinchados.

\- No lo sé. – admitió.

\- ¡Tú nunca sabes nada! – le escupió agarrando el cuello de su camiseta. Se veía furioso, pero en sus ojos verdes algo se había apagado.

\- Sé una cosa. – y Yuri soltó su camiseta, cruzando sus brazos con cautela.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que quiero besarte de nuevo.

Y le volvió a besar.

-.-

\- Señor Katsuki. – le llamó Lilia la atención. Yuuri despegó la vista de las fotografías de Yuri, los dos besos revoloteando en su cabeza, un cosquilleo en el estómago y los ojos brillantes. – Debido a la sorprendente rapidez con la que usted ha realizado su trabajo, tan efectiva y satisfactoriamente, el señor Feltsman y yo hemos decidido que la sesión terminará hoy.

\- ¿Qué? – atinó a decir el japonés, temor invadiendo su cuerpo y corazón. ¿Cómo podría seguir fotografiando otras escenas después de haber capturado un tercio de las emociones de Yuri? ¡Nada le parecería igual!

\- Como lo ha escuchado. El día de hoy puede realizar algunas fotografías más, si gusta, pero el día de mañana todos nos retiraremos finalizando la sesión. – repitió ella.

\- P-pero… - murmuró, y ella le dio una mirada algo compasiva.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Lilia. – Su paga le será dada mañana. Me retiro.

Y se marchó, dejando a Yuuri en el sofá con sus sentimientos confusos. ¿Qué sentía por Yuri? No lo sabía, pero no quería alejarse de él. ¿Qué sentía ahora mismo? Rabia. Impotencia. Salió afuera con un portazo, dejando su cámara fotográfica en el salón.

No tenía ganas de fotografiar algo. Extraño.

Se sentó en la arena, abrazando sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando sonoramente, intentando relajarse y calmar ese sentimiento que estaba haciendo pedazos su corazón.

Escuchó pasos.

Alguien se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra. Yuuri abrió los ojos, observando por el rabillo a quien sea que había interrumpido su momento de tensión, aunque lo agradecía. Cosas malas pasaban cuando estaba tenso. Se decepcionaba de sí mismo, se entristecía y empezaba su depresión y momento de ansiedad.

\- Ten. – murmuró Yuri extendiéndole su cámara. El japonés la tomó.

\- ¿Por qué la has traído? – preguntó en un susurro, acariciando con su dedo la superficie de la pequeña máquina.

\- Nunca se sabe cuándo un buen momento pasará frente a tus ojos y no podrás captarlo. – recitó Yuri, haciendo que al fotógrafo se le asomara una sonrisa al recordar la primera noche de su llegada.

\- Cierto. – asintió. - ¿Ya sabes lo de…? – preguntó sin querer terminar la frase. Le dolía alejarse de quien se había convertido en su musa en tan poco tiempo.

\- Sí.

-Vaya.

Y se quedaron callados. Yuuri no quiso decir nada. Se guardó todos esos sentimientos dentro de sí mismo, tragándose el dolor y la rabia y la impotencia y todo. Todo. Yuri tampoco habló, sus ojos siempre fijos en cualquier cosa que no fuera él. Así hasta el día de la partida.

Yuko se preocupó por Yuuri en cuanto lo vio con ojeras, caminando tenso.

\- Yuuri… - dijo tratando de atraer la atención de su amigo. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- No. Nada, no te preocupes. – sonrió él, pero Yuko sabía que su sonrisa era falsa. Decidió no preguntar más para no incomodar a Yuuri.

Y se marcharon. Yuuri se despidió de todos con una sonrisa tensa y ojos incómodos ante la presencia de Yuri, quien no dijo nada excepto por el "Adiós, buen viaje.", y Lilia le entregó el cheque por su trabajo. Se lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo, sin gana alguna de verlo. Yuuri volvió a Detroit, a su pequeño departamento en un barrio clase media, y Yuko se fue a Japón. El fotógrafo no fue con ella, no se sentía mentalmente preparado.

Pasaron dos meses. Yuuri estaba bien económicamente, pero sus emociones eran una ruina. Las fotografías ya no le parecían bellas, todas las sentía vacías e insípidas. Yuri tuvo mucho éxito con aquella sesión de fotos, dándole al mundo una nueva visión de quién era él detrás de las luces.

Yuuri conservaba una copia de todas las fotografías y las veía cada vez que sentía que se dejaba vencer. Se sentía más solo que nunca. Después de haber visto los sentimientos en su máxima expresión, otorgados por Yuri, consideraba mundano todo lo demás.

Estaba mal.

Aun así, aceptó ir a aquella gala como Fotógrafo Oficial de la alfombra roja en Hollywood, aunque no tenía ningún sentimiento al respecto. Charló un poco con los demás Fotógrafos Oficiales, relajado en cuanto al horario debido a que no tenía nada que hacer esa noche.

\- Es Yuri Plisetsky… - murmuró asombrado uno de los fotógrafos, y el resto se giró a observar al modelo ruso, Yuuri incluido. Al verlo caminar elegante por la alfombra, quedó impactado.

Se veía precioso. Su cabello suelto, del mismo largo con el que lo había visto el japonés, enmarcando su rostro. Llevaba un vestido largo, de color plata al igual que los zapatos. El vestido resaltaba la figura de Yuri, haciendo destacar sus características andróginas.

Los ojos verdes del modelo se fijaron en él y se detuvo, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y sonriéndole. De inmediato Yuuri ya tenía una fotografía del ruso. El muchacho pareció vacilar, pero luego le guiñó un ojo y volvió a caminar con la misma gracia de antes. Ante ese gesto, los periodistas le llenaron la cabeza con preguntas insistentes que él ignoró, decidido a tomar las mejores capturas de entre los diez fotógrafos, un sentimiento que ya creía olvidado regresando renovado a su pecho. Sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

* * *

Sintió como era tomado bruscamente y arrastrado por una mano de agarre firme. Se alteró por un instante, pero se relajó al ver que su secuestrador era su antigua musa, Yuri Plisetsky. El muchacho le dirigió a uno de los pasillos vacíos del enorme edificio que era la sede de la lujosa fiesta, y le empotró en un pilar de mármol, vigilando que no pasara ningún indeseable paparazzi o alguna otra persona.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Yuuri casualmente, observando absorto las delicadas facciones del chico frente a él, y éste frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Me preguntas eso después de dos meses sin hacer contacto conmigo? – gruñó entre incrédulo y decepcionado. Yuuri parpadeó con aire confuso.

\- ¿Para qué iba a contactarte?

\- No lo puedo creer. – murmuró el chico con ojos desilusionados, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño. – Eres un maldito idiota. – escupió antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero Yuuri se lo impidió tomando su brazo.

\- ¡No entiendo! – admitió desesperado y Yuri se retorció gruñendo sonoramente.

\- ¡Pudiste haberme contactado por alguna red social, sabías que yo sentía algo por ti y te marchaste sin decir nada! – gritó colérico, su cabello desordenándose un poco, y Yuuri entendió. Lo único que pudo hacer su garganta fue soltar una risa, y Yuri hirvió. - ¡¿Te estás riendo, estúpido cerdo?!

\- ¡Lo siento, perdóname! – pidió abrazándole sorpresivamente. Yuri trató de quitárselo de encima mascullando insultos hacia su persona, pero el japonés no le soltó, aunque el chico le estuviera golpeando la espalda. – Pensé que tú no querías nada conmigo. – susurró, como una confesión y Yuri se quedó quieto.

\- Realmente eres estúpido. – repitió, correspondiendo su abrazo.

Y así comenzó su relación.

Tal vez lo que tenían era raro, absurdo, sin sentido. Que fue apresurado, un amor a lo Romeo y Julieta por lo rápido que sucedió. Eso opinaba la gente antes de verles. Su amor fue progresando lentamente, construyéndose poco a poco, seguro, con buen ritmo. Porque era así.

Porque era puro.

Porque era sincero.

Porque era sin tapujos, sin mentiras de por medio. Peleaban por cosas absurdas, debido al carácter explosivo del ruso, que se enfadaba porque sí y porque no, y si no, porque tal vez. Y pensar que al principio parecía tan sensible, pensaba a menudo Yuuri. A menudo porque Yuri tenía arrebatos de repente, irritándose por cualquier cosa. Pero aun así le amaba, porque si al inicio sentía algo que no podía definir bien, ahora sabía que era amor. Amor de verdad.

Oye cerdo, ¿se me ve bien éste? – cuestionó Yuri modelándole un frac de color blanco, que se le veía estupendo. Se había cortado el cabello y se veía muy masculino, muy dominante.

Yuuri solo le tomó una fotografía como respuesta y Yuri sonrió.

A Yuuri le encantaba tomarle fotos a su novio. Los fotógrafos capturaban escenas bonitas, ¿no? Entonces estaba en todo su derecho.

Y diablos, realmente adoraba captar ese lado natural de Yuri.

\- ¿Natural?

\- Natural.

* * *

 **Recordad que la historia no es mía, es de Kyuubi-sama11 y la podéis encontrar en Wattpad, la he subido con su autorización para que la disfrutéis. En cuanto a Momentos, actualizaré pronto, no os preocupéis. ¡Bais bais!**


End file.
